The Triple 6th Fear
by silente faery
Summary: Sam's influenced by her local peers into asking a weird request upon Danny on Jun 6 2006. Oneshot. sequal's titled The Next Step


A/N: This is an idea I got earlier this morning. Only one of my stories are doing well right now, then I get an idea yesterday, and it turns out really, really weird. Don't blame me for how weird it is. There are other people to blame. I just wish I had put this up earlier (yesterday), to get it over with…

Note: This is based off of a real life event (not in my life, but yeah) and not necessarily on what happened today. Yes, this is a 06/06/06 story, kinda, but it has a deeper meaning than that, I think. Otherwise it's just really lame. But just don't tell me it's lame if you review. If you decide to review, tell me the things that you liked in this fic, if any. I already know that I won't be getting many reviews for this, because I think it's super weird. But try to read it anyways. I really hope that you get some enjoyment from this fiction.

The Triple 6th Fear

The Day Before:

Samantha Manson, commonly called just "Sam" by her two best friends, was currently at one of the goth meetings at the local bookstore. On the Monday meetings, they just usually covered the events that they would be doing in the month. The last month though, she had missed most of the meetings because she chose to spend that time with her friends. Today, the head of their little 'organization' had an even grimmer expression than usual, if that was even possible. He came up to the stage and picked up the microphone, only after looking around first. Then, he spoke forcefully and clearly:

"Remember what we have to do tomorrow. We must act quickly, or our lives will be over and done with, and wasted entirely."

Sam raised her hand, and then when he turned to acknowledge her, she asked, "What do we have to do tomorrow? Sorry but I wasn't h-"

"Yes that's right; you weren't here most of last month…but I'll brief you. You know, since tomorrow is the 6th, I came up with a great plan so our lives won't be totally wasted, and we will be remembered on paper and record other than our headstones." The rest of his audience nodded.

"And that is?" Sam asked. 'What does he mean,' she thought. 'Does he really think that the world's going to end tomorrow?'

"We're each going to get married to someone close to us."

"What! What the heck are you guys doing that for?"

"So…it's obvious."

"No…it's not."

"Oh well, so are you going to?"

"No, I don't believe that we're all going to die tomorrow."

"Oh well, your choice…if you do happen to change your mind, marry one of your happy friends or something. They're at least better than the others, at least."

"Whatever you say…" Sam said sarcastically.

After that, he began to discuss the other events that they would be doing that month. Sam was just flustered. 'They actually believe that stuff!' she thought incredulously. 'That's just crazy! It's like Y2K, except that it's been around longer. But don't they wonder that if it were true, it would have happened already? 06/06/06 has occurred before…oh well, they can get married if they want to. Then they'll have marital issues after tomorrow is over.' She sat back in her chair firmly. 'I'll see what they'll do after tomorrow.' But first she would have to see tomorrow…

The Day After:

Sam got up slowly to the loud chimes of her alarm clock. She was fully expecting to see glaring sunlight when she opened her eyes, as it did every morning, but instead her eyes were met with a dense, sticky, gray cloud. She darted up in a panic, and then calmed down. 'It's just going to rain today, or maybe it already rained, or maybe it's about to rain,' she guessed, then eased back into her normal sluggish-in-the-morning self.

She made her way to the closet and put on her regular shirt. She couldn't find the skirt that she usually wore everyday so she grabbed a short black pleated skirt from the closet and put it on. It was too cold to wear her normal purple stockings for some reason, even though it was June, and she had packed away her extra-thick ones, which were only for the wintertime. So, she wore her back-up dark blue ones instead. She tugged on her favorite boots, grabbed her backpack and her project for her science class, and then went downstairs. In the kitchen she saw her parents, who were animatedly talking about something. They noticed her before she could slip past them though.

"Honey," her mother said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"You don't have to go to school today."

"Why not!"

"Because, well…" her mom started, "Do you see how dark it is outside?"

"Yeah, so? It just looks like it's going to rain."

"It would have rained by now if it was! Those clouds have been up there since two o' clock this morning, and not once has even a single drop fallen! And the wind is blowing so fiercely outside, it's just plain dreary."

"I'm still not going to stay home. Besides, I have a project that I have to turn in today," Sam said, waving her project.

"Ok then, Samantha dear. Just be sure to get a jacket before you go. It's cold outside."

Sam quickly ran back upstairs and slipped on a black jacket and zipped it up. She walked outside and shut the door behind her. She knew she was running late to meet Danny and Tucker, so she ran as fast as she could, even though the wind was blowing fiercely against her. When she got there though, no one was there. 'Either they left me behind or they stayed home today,' she thought. 'Stupid June 6th, 06. Stupid weather. Stupid…' she tripped. '…stupid me.' She then heard footsteps approaching, and then looked up to see Danny.

"What 'cha doing down there, Sam?" He said, grinning.

"Let me guess, Tucker's staying home today."

"Yep."

"And you aren't because?"

"I convinced my mom because I knew you would be coming to."

"Ok, don't tell me what you said to her."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Danny then reached out his hand and helped her up.

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y

In P.E. nearly everyone was absent but the older kids. The teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, had everyone run the whole period at the same time. She usually had the older kids do study period but felt that they needed the exercise. Danny, however, was sent to the office so he wasn't there right now. Sam was currently running calmly when some of the kids confronted her.

"Aren't you the freshman goth girl?" they said to her.

"What's it to you?" She said.

"You know, why didn't you stay home today? Most of the school did, especially those in your grade."

"I'm not superstitious."

"Well look at that, the little goth girl says she's not superstitious. Isn't that, like an oxymoron?"

"All Goths aren't superstitious!" She retorted.

"Stop chatting and get back to running. An extra mile for you all!" Ms. Tetslaff bellowed.

"Sure…" they said, then pushed her over, then continued running.

As soon as she got up, dusting off her legs, Ms. Tetslaff yelled, "Ms. Manson, since you refuse to run, you get to run an extra twenty minutes more than everyone else. Get started now!"

'Twenty minutes? Oh well…' Sam started running.

Ten minutes later, she started feeling dizzy. 'Is it getting hot or what?' the thought. Soon, she almost tripped over her own foot. She kept on running, and when she looked ahead, the track began to turn sideways and squiggle around. She was the only one on the track though, since everyone else was done. She had trouble catching her breath as she continued on. 'Come on, there's only like nine minutes left, right?' she convinced herself. 'Keep on going.' She continued on for three more minutes. After that, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't see straight. She tripped over a rock and started trying to breathe but found that she couldn't.

'I'm going to die,' she thought, feeling her heart beating wildly.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Danny walked into the P.E. yard. Ms. Tetslaff saw him from inside the building and beckoned him forward.

"Danny," she said.

"Yes?" he said, handing her some papers.

"Can you get Ms. Fenton from the track area? Her time is up."

"Ok…" he said, and then started walking over there.

As soon as he got there, he saw Sam lying face down in an awkward position on the ground.

"Sam!" he yelled, running over to her.

He looked her over. She was really pale, and was breathing erratically.

"Sam, you ok?" he asked.

She barely opened one eye. "Danny?" She whispered, and then held her hand to her chest.

"What's wrong? What happened Sam?" he said, picking her up.

"I…" she said, then her voice faded, and she continued to breathe deeply.

"Your skin's really hot Sam. Let's go the water fountain, ok?"

Danny walked over to the water fountain, and lowered Sam to the ground so she could drink it. She splashed some in her face as well.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

Instead of a response, Sam kissed him full on the lips then embraced him.

"What the heck did you kiss me for?"

"Marry me." She whispered, her head next to his.

"What the heck, Sam? What's wrong with you?"

"Marry me darn it! I'm scared…"

"What's wrong with you today?" He said, trying to pull out of her embrace to look at her face to see what she was thinking.

"I'm so lonely…I almost died today, I almost died. I almost…" She trailed off, and then Danny felt something wet hit his back.

"Are you crying Sam?"

"Yes I'm crying! I almost died and you don't care! You don't care at all; you never cared about me…"

"Of course I do…I always care about you Sam, because we're best frien-"

"Well why won't you say yes! I'm going to die Danny, I'm going to-"

"Don't tell me that you believe that we're all going to die today, Sam."

"I don't."

"Then why are you acting this w-"

"I'm going to die! You don't know how I'm feeling right now…and you don't want to save me…you would never do anything for me…"

"What are you talking about S-"

"If you cared about me you would marry me. I'm falling apart right now. Please Danny, please…" She said, then let go of him to look at him in the eyes.

Danny noticed that her face had turned red, and not from blushing either. And she was still breathing as quickly as before. Her eyes had red leaking into their purple hue. He thought about it for a moment, not one more nor one less.

"Ok Sam." Danny said, sighing.

"Ok!" She said.

"You convinced me. I will."

"You'll marry me?"

"I…yes."

She replied by giving him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

"Let's go," she said, smiling slightly.

"I-uh, Sam, you mean ditch? Besides, we have to change back into our normal clothes first."

"Ok. Meet me outside, ok?"

"Ok."

They split to their different locker rooms and changed into their normal attire and grabbed their backpacks. They had to be careful to make it outside without any teachers seeing them, but they were successful.

Once they were safely outside of the school gates, Sam grabbed his hand again and said, "Come on let's go."

As soon as their hands touched, Danny started to regret his hastily-made decision…

T-T-T-T-T-T

They quickly stopped by his house on the way where Sam was leading them. He himself had no idea where she was going. He flew inside the house and grabbed the ring that his mom gave him for safe keeping for when he was older. He then took out the male ring that went with the other one and then flew out to meet Sam. He put the two rings safely in his pocket, then let her guide him again.

They had walked for about half an hour until they came upon a small chapel. Sam led him inside. She swung open the door, then after they walked in it closed behind them. They saw an old man sitting at a chair next to the pedestal.

"All right, you two are the last that I will take, because you both are adorable together," he said bluntly, causing Sam and Danny to blush. "Alright you two, walk up here where I am."

They walked up in front of the pedestal.

"I usually charge $50 for those who don't schedule, but for you two I'll make it $40."

Sam dug in her pocket and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills and handed it to the elderly man.

"Now, you're both ready right? Have the rings?"

Sam and Danny nodded.

"I know why you both went to this particular church, but let's review the guidelines. I'm one of the only ones in this country to issue permanent marriage licenses, and to those underage because of my special priveleges. You know what that means? You won't be able to get a divorce. Now you two are young, but you should also know better if you feel that your relationship now isn't going to be long term. Now, do you agree to the terms?"

Sam nodded, and then turned to Danny, only to see him looking down. She gripped his hand harder. Danny winced at the pain of her nails indenting into his hand. Sam eventually let go.

"Ok," he mumbled.

"You're both positive now? You know that once this service is completed and the document is signed and recorded there is no undoing it, right?"

They both nodded firmly.

"Ok, now I get to say this long speech again that is very tiring…"

"Do you have to say all of it?" Danny asked.

"Yes. Now let's begin." The old man pulled out a book, turned to a certain page, and cleared his throat.

"What are your names?" He asked them.

"Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson," Sam said. Danny continued to look at the floor.

"All right." The man said, then begun.

"Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage."

Danny twitched slightly.

"Would you please face each other and join hands."

Danny grabbed Sam's hand loosely. She turned to him and smiled slightly to help reassure him. Danny halfway smiled back.

"Daniel Fenton, do you take Samantha Manson to be your Wife?"

"I do," Danny said.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," Danny said. 'This wedding thing is easier than I thought it would be', he thought.

"Now give her the ring."

Danny dug into his pocket and pulled out both rings. He sat one on the pedestal, and then put the other one on Sam's ring finger on her left hand.

"With this ring I thee wed," Danny said to her. He knew that because his mom forced him to watch his uncle's wedding one time.

The elder nodded, and then turned to face Sam. She gulped.

'I know Danny didn't want to marry me, I can't force him to do anything,' she thought nervously. 'I don't even know if I want to marry him anymore, it doesn't seem like it's the time…'

"Samantha Manson, do you take Daniel Fenton to be your husband?"

"I do," she said without thinking, then gasped, turning to face Danny again, only to see him smile at her.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

Sam looked in Danny's eyes for reassurance before saying, "I do."

"Now give him the ring."

She took the ring off the pedestal and placed it on Danny's ring finger on his left hand. The old man nodded again.

"Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

Daniel and Samantha Manson, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Danny leaned forward and kissed her. The elderly man clapped, and then closed the book. He went into another room and came back with two sheets and a carbon. He put the carbon in between the two papers, and then put it on the pedestal.

"Sign this please," he said to them, handing Danny the pen.

Danny first signed his name twice, and then gave the pen to Sam. She signed her name twice, except on the last signature, she signed Danny's last name in place of her own. After they were done, the man took back the pen and gave them the first paper.

"Here's your copy. I have to turn this in. Have a nice day." He said, and then went into another room.

Danny sighed, and then he and Sam went outside of the cathedral. The door closed behind them. They walked in the direction of Sam's house. After a few minutes, Danny stopped.

"Well, that was stupid."

"Yeah…oh well, it's too late now."

"Yeah…"

In another few minutes, they had arrived at Sam's house.

"Bye Sam," Danny said, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Danny," Sam said, waving. Then she opened the door and went inside.

Danny turned the other direction and walked home.

'It feels different being married,' he thought. 'But it still kinda feels the same in a way. Oh well, I won't tell my parents, yet. It will just be a secret between me and Sam…'

Honest opinion, folks! Tell me if it was good, or if you liked a certain part of this fic. If you didn't like it at all, don't tell me. Have a nice day!

June 06, 2006.


End file.
